Episode 4
|Saishū senbetsu}} is the 4th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis To pass Final Selection, one must survive for seven days on Mt. Fujikasane where demons captured by the Demon Slayers have been imprisoned. So begins the battle for survival between the young swordsmen and the demons. Armed with the breathing techniques and stances he'd learned from Sakonji Urokodaki, Tanjiro slashes demon after demon. His two years of training have not gone to waste. But just then, a morphed demon appears out of nowhere. Plot Urokodaki returns and, two years after Nezuko's transformation, Tanjiro leaves for the Final Selection, the still sleeping Nezuko staying with Urokodaki. Before he leaves, he warns Tanjiro that older demons who have consumed more humans more develop new powers and gives him a fox mask with a spell to protect him. Tanjiro tells Urokodaki to say hello to Sabito and Makomo for him, startling Urokodaki, who wonders how he knows the names of those dead children. Upon reaching Mt. Fujikasane, Tanjiro sees wisteria blooming and a number of other teenagers. The group is greeted by a pair of girls, who tell them many demons are imprisoned on the mountain, unable to leave because the wisteria they hate blooms year-round at the base. From this point on there is no wisteria and only those who survive for seven days will pass. Tanjiro is soon ambushed by two hungry demons but uses Water Style to kill them with a special "Nichirin sword" Urokodaki gave him. He detects a rotten smell and sees another applicant being chased by a massive demon. The applicant is caught but Tanjiro saves him. The demon asks Tanjiro for the year and is enraged when he learns he has been trapped here so long it has passed into another era. He curses Urokodaki for capturing him. The applicant can't believe the demon is so old as there should only be young ones who have only killed two or three here, but this one has eaten at least fifty applicants. The demon says Tanjiro will be the 14th student of Urokodaki he's eaten, recognizing him by the style of mask. The demon recalls eating Sabito and Makomo and Tanjiro attacks him, enraged. Sabito and Makomo's ghosts sit on the slashed boulder, wondering if Tanjiro can defeat their killer. The applicant Tanjiro saved flees. Tanjiro targets the demon's weak spot, his neck, but the demon thinks his neck is too strong to break as Sabito broke his sword trying to cut it. Tanjiro's strike however, severs the neck. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Sabito *Makomo *Sakonji Urokodaki *Nezuko Kamado *Kanao Tsuyuri *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Genya Shinazugawa *Kiriya Ubuyashiki *Kanata Ubuyashiki *Hand Demon *Shigeru Kamado Anime Notes Gallery Urokodaki after Tanjiro succeeds in splitting the boulder.png|Sakonji after Tanjiro succeeds in splitting the boulder. Sakonji praising Tanjiro for his hard work.png|Sakonji praising Tanjiro for his hard work. Tanjiro receiving his mask from Sakonji.png|Tanjiro receiving his mask from Sakonji. Tanjiro walking among the Wisterias.png|Tanjiro walking among the Wisterias. Tanjiro_admiring_the_Wisteria.png|Tanjiro admiring the Wisteria. Kanao during the Final Selection.png|Kanao before the Final Selection. Zenitsu during the Final Selection.png|Zenitsu before the Final Selection. Younger Genya during the Final Selection.png|Younger Genya before the Final Selection. Introduction of Final Selection.png|Introduction of Final Selection. Tanjiro at Final Selection.png|Tanjiro arriving at the Final Selection Makomo expressing her concern for Tanjiro during his Final Selection.png|Makomo expressing her concern for Tanjiro during his Final Selection. Hand Demon appearing.png|Hand Demon appearing. Tanjiro using Water Wheel on the Hand Demon.png|Tanjiro using Water Wheel on the Hand Demon. Hand Demon grinning after recognizing Tanjiro's mask.png|Hand Demon grinning after recognizing Tanjiro's mask. Hand Demon rips Makomo's limbs.png|Hand Demon rips Makomo's limbs. Hand Demon punches Tanjiro.png|Hand Demon punches Tanjiro. Sabito failing to kill the Hand Demon.png|Sabito failing to kill the Hand Demon. Hand Demon kills Sabito.png|Hand Demon kills Sabito. Tanjiro using Water Surface Slice to cut the Hand Demon's head.png|Tanjiro using Water Surface Slice to cut the Hand Demon's head. Navigation ru:Эпизод 4 Category:Episodes Category:Final Selection Arc